


Come With Me Now

by strawberrylace



Series: Forty Weddings and Maybe a Couple of Funerals [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Comedy, F/M, Horror, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires, Wakes & Funerals, funeral homes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: As an embalmer, working with dead people is all in a day's work for Finn. But sometimes the dead don't always stay dead...dealing with a newborn vampire was not in the job description.





	Come With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> This series does have funerals in the title, so of course, here is the first funeral related story in this series of one shots! Well, kind of, but for anyone who has read my Scary Tales from High Green Sheffield stories knows that these sort of stories are more in my element! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this spin based on a tumblr prompt!!

"Cause of death?" 

Finn carefully peeled the sheet back, examining the cadaver. For most people, the thought of working with the dead was to be reserved for the morbidly curious and the cold at heart. Finn was neither of these things. He couldn't explain his draw to becoming an embalmer. It wasn't something he aspired to be as a young boy. He originally wanted to be a science teacher, but had a change of heart when he realized he wasn't as passionate about teaching as he was about the science aspect. While at community college, he learned about mortuary school and found the study of it to be fascinating. After all, death would always be a booming business. 

"Cause of death?" Finn asked again, trying not to sound too impatient. 

The funeral director's brown eyes flickered up. "Car accident," said Rey. "Name was Poe Dameron. He's 35, appeared to have a clean bill of health according to his files. It was pretty strange meeting with his family, really. This really tall lady with a platinum shag wanted me to get this promptly taken care of when I met with her this morning. Didn't seem to have any remorse for her deceased relative." 

Finn looked more closely at the deceased man. Peaceful was a strange word to describe a dead man but, that was how Poe looked. The nice thing about working with the dead was imagining the kind of lives they lived when they were alive. Finn imagined that Poe must've been a pilot in his previous life, or maybe even a lawyer, who lived in the big city and traveled all over the world with any chance that he got. He concluded that Poe must've been a fascinating man, whose life was cut too soon. But why would the family not be more emotional about his passing? More importantly, why all the haste to get it done so quickly, for families knew that there was a lot to handle in the keeping of the dead. One doesn't simply bring out the dead like they did in the Medieval times. "What are you implying? You think she killed him and is trying to cover his murder up by disposing of the body in a proper manner?" 

Rey shrugged, not paying so much mind to her meeting anymore. "Maybe it was an accident. So, what do you think you can do with him? Phasma, the lady I met up with, told me that she wanted him to look as natural as possible, but flawless. They want to put his body in a glass casket to display." 

Finn sighed. "I'll do what I can with him. Certainly is an unusual case if you ask me. I normally don't get asked to put on makeup unless it's an emergency. You're in luck that I still have a makeup bag for when it is needed." 

"Oh Finn, you know I trust that you'll do a good job. Now, I just need Phasma to sign off on a couple of things and I'll help get the body into the custom casket." 

"Thank god I'm not involved with the paperwork," Finn sighed. 

Rey didn't hear Finn's last comment as she had left the room to go and fetch the paperwork Poe's distant relative needed to sign off. He glanced back at the lifeless body on the table. Poe didn't need any makeup at all, Finn thought to himself. He might have needed some foundation and a little bit of liquid concealer and blush, but other than that, he was flawless as he was. But then he noticed something quite peculiar about Poe. Upon a closer look, he noticed a mark on Poe's neck. Almost like a bite mark. Still, there was nothing that some concealer couldn't fix. With a steady hand, Finn covered Poe's face with some powdered concealer so that his face looked a little more lifelike and covered up the bite marks. With a quick brush of blush, his work was finished. Finn looked at his work once more and decided that Poe needed just a little more blush. Just as Finn grazed his brush over the cheeks, Poe's eyes snapped wide open. 

The moment that Poe opened his eyes, he knew something was very wrong. Everything in this room was blinding him and it wasn't even sunlight. He felt something tickling his face and when he woke up, he was laid out on a metal table like a science project. The first thing he saw was a man of average height, dressed in dark clothes and a white lab coat holding a makeup brush, his face contorted to a horrified look. This was not his sire. The scream was coming from the man in the lab coat as he ran around the room, knocking over what appeared to be his tools. He could've sworn he thought he saw some foundation spill out of his bag. Poe just laid there on the metal table with his eyes wide open, making no noise and wondering where his sire went. The poor man was still screaming and had left him alone in the room, presumably to go get his sire. He wondered if this was all part of the process, but when the man in the white coat came back, he brought with him a young woman. Now things were really not adding up as the two of them were now screaming. This wasn't how things should be run in a hospital, should they? 

"Hey...guys?" Poe cleared his throat. 

Rey and Finn stopped screaming and stared at Poe. This had to be some sort of twisted Twilight Zone they'd been dropped off in. The cadaver was talking to them and was now walking around the room, trying to get a feel for why he was where he was. Dead men don't just come back to life. 

"Where is Kylo?" Poe asked. 

"Who are you?" asked Finn, slowly approaching Poe. "You're supposed to be dead! Is this some sort of sick joke you're playing with us? Because we will take you to the authorities! There are higher powers who take sickos like you!!" 

Poe was even more lost than when he woke up. "What? No, I'm not really dead. I mean,I'm like, maybe half-dead?" Poe sighed, wondering how he was supposed to explain himself and this unusual predicament. "Oh, where do I begin with this?" 

"You can start by explaining why Phasma thought you were dead!" Rey yelped. 

"Phasma brought me here?" Poe asked. Now the wheels were starting to turn. "Oh shit. I know why she did this. You see, my sire, or I guess this vampire that I was working for before I turned, we had this crazy ritual to finally transform me last night and I guess Phasma was pissed that I got turned before she did and she must have tried to have me buried alive in a jealous rage." 

Finn's and Rey's eyes were bulging out of their heads. They couldn't believe that there was a real life vampire in the room before them. They had heard of a secret society of vampires that lived among humans but thought that was all folklore. Poe flashed Finn a bright smile, showing off his new baby fangs. It gave Finn a tingle down his spine, for he didn't know just how much restraint a baby vampire would have their first night after being turned. So far Poe wasn't compelled to eat his human rescuers so that had to account for something. 

"Poe, do you know where your sire lives?" asked Finn. "Perhaps we can make an arrangement so that we'd be able to bring you home." 

"Not to mention, I haven't formally charged Phasma's account so all records of your body being brought in here would have to considered void and null once we bring you back," added Rey. "We're terribly sorry for making such a commotion. We're just...shocked." 

"Well, thank you for not stabbing me with a stake," said Poe, extending his hand out to shake. Rey looked at it with hesitancy while Finn accepted the hand shake. It felt very cold but that was to be expected of vampires. 

"We're in the business of death, that doesn't mean killing," Finn joked. "I'm Finn and this is Rey. Sorry for putting all that makeup on your face. It's part of my job." 

"Oh really?" Poe looked down at the metal table he had been laying on and tried to look at his reflection, but with no luck "I wish I could thank you for making me look good, but sadly I can't see my reflection anymore. However, I will take your word for it!" 

Finn smiled sheepishly. 

"I have a family that's supposed to come in and then later the next director comes in to take the rest of my calls. Perhaps we can get you back to Kylo then? Not sure how else to handle Phasma from there..." 

"Oh, I think I have an idea of what we might do," said Poe with a sinister smile. 

"That doesn't involve death," Finn interjected. 

"Well that's the only logical punishment I would know of! Cut me some slack, it hasn't even been 24 hours since I've been turned!"

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this and was able to reupload it onto here!!


End file.
